


The Garden

by orphan_account



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Duck - Fandom, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Goldie would be a way better mother to Louie than Della, He draws better than me tho ;-;, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Louie should be an artist AU, Mother-Son Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, Supportive Goldie, just my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was here again; in Duckburg. Why? Another short pop in too broaden her allowance, a quick visit to make sure the old miser was was doing alright, what with recent events and all.Surprised at how the day had turned out instead, Goldie felt a warm sense of pride for the duckling. Maybe she really did have hidden maternal potential..Scrooge is only ever mentioned like five times lol





	The Garden

She was here again; in Duckburg. Why? Another short pop in to broaden her allowance, a quick visit to make sure the old miser was was doing alright, what with recent events and all.

She'd protested against the action at first, knowing full well that she'd gotten too close to someone from the McDuck clan once again, but her subconscious was just as stubborn as she, more so even seeing as it won most of her internal struggles.

The blonde peered up at the large window a few stories above her; _his window is closed. _Sure the back and front doors were wide open and welcoming to one and all who wished to thank the McDuck family for saving Earth from the moon people's invasion, but where's the fun in that?

Opposite the flourish of mossy green crawlers, Goldie usually used to climb her way up, a window was thrown open quite violently, making the blonde duck and cover in a row of bushes growing freely against the mansion wall. Upward her eyes peaked through gaps between leaves of her hiding spot, noticing a long row of material being thrown out the window and a small figure crawling out.

Goldie smirked, _Sharpie. _she thought to herself. _What's he up to this time?_ Glancing once more up at the locked window she'd originally come for and back at the duckling nearly halfway down his makeshift escape rope, Goldie decided she'd follow the kid for now and wait til her main entrance opened to fulfil her visit.

Louie's eyes darted side to side, making sure the coast was clear before taking a smooth stroll toward the gate that lead to the woodland behind the mansion. Goldie ceased her chance to spring her presence on him as soon as he stepped foot across the exit, holding him in a headlock position so he'd be unable to recognise her features.

"Wak!" He yelped, "Hey, hey! I'm sorry for sneaking out, I was just—Aunt Goldie?" Louie uttered confusingly, noticing the brown leather combat boots that she usually frequented.

"‘Sup, squirt. Where ya off to at this time of day, huh? Got a girlfriend I need to know about? Do I have to explain the birds and the bees to you or did uncle Donnie already cover the subject?" She smirked, watching as his face contorted and twisted in disgust, his beak scrunching up as though he was about to puke.

"Gross, no." He heaved out, "I'm just heading out for a bit." Louie added, a far away look crossing his features as he started up his walk again. This time a bit more speedily, but not fast enough to have put a large gap between him and the blonde.

"Taking a break?" Goldie asked. The two of them stuffing their hands in their pockets as the question had left her beak, his in his hoodie and hers in her pants pockets. Louie didn't answer, he kept his morbid expression in the direction of his feet down below him. "I get it. Sometimes, if not all the time, being around a bunch of people can be suffocating. Especially if its the same faces all the time."

Goldie smiled softly, as she noticed the small tug at the corner of his beak, knowing that she hit her mark. Louie took a sharp left and after a few moments of them swerving around and through different, yet similar looking, trees in a comfortable silence, the duckling made a sudden halt.

Goldie bumped into him, almost tripping herself as she looked up from his back finally to take note of her surroundings and where she'd ended up.

They were in a small, secluded area of the woods where trees had failed to grow and instead blossomed a large range of wildflowers and luscious green grass. Shrubs and berry bushes grew around the area like a frame to a cool scenic painting.

A large red blanket lay in the centre of the garden, held down by beautifully painted rocks and a large picnic basket in the bottom left hand corner, specifically placed not to crush any unevenly distributed flora. The sun shone high above the garden, bringing a calm light and an unnaturally gorgeous sparkle to the area but covered in just as much shade as needed.

It was effortlessly the second most beautiful plain she'd ever laid her eyes on, next to White Agony Creek that is.

"Sharpie. What is this place?" Goldie asked almost breathlessly, walking forward to the blanket in the centre, noticing small paint stains and fresh bread crumbs dusting the material.

"It's where I come to _take a break_ from my family. It used to be called The Paint Garden—trademark Louie Duck—but now I'm thinking of calling it The Breakroom—also trademark Louie Duck." He smiled softly, patting a seat beside him as he reached over for the picnic basket that was only just recently refilled with sandwiches, containers of caviar and other fruits that Louie found fairly enjoyable. 

He handed Goldie a ham and cheese sandwich politely, tapping his elbow on the rock behind him, twice, allowing it to open coolly and reveal a mini fridge stocked to the brim with ice cold cans of Pep and different flavored Iced teas.

"Uhm, ice tea or Pep? Sorry I don't have anything stronger." Louie muttered, not knowing if she'd want his PG rated drinks or not, "Uncle Scrooge -uh -changed the locks to his winery yesterday and I only restocked this morning." He added nervously, making the older woman bellow with a hearty laughter and wrap her arm around his neck.

"I like you, you're cunning." She paused, taking an iced tea from the rock fridge and closing it, "just like me."

Louie beamed at that. He felt understood around Goldie, cared for. She was like a role model to him, if not already.

"When did you find this place exactly?" Goldie asked, taking a large bite out of the sandwich and sighing. She hadn't eaten since a few days ago when she was first informed that the leader of the moon was seeking McDuck blood on his hands.

In the beginning, when space ships landed and alien life spread out to capture and rampage, Goldie believed that she could swindle her way out of most problems and not give a damn like she usually did, but overhearing one of the moon folk rumor that their leader was besting Scrooge at every turn made her blood boil. That was _her job!_ And no two hour foreigner from space was going to take over her position that easily. The thought had infuriated her so much that she'd forgotten to retrieve whatever treasure it was she was adventuring on behalf of and rush herself across to the other side of the world in no more than seventeen hours.

But she should've known better than to doubt the Buckaroo of the Badlands, The Maverick of the Montana Cattle Wars, The King of the Klondike, Scrooge McDuck as well as his kin.

Louie shrugged bringing Goldie back to her conversation, "The second day we came to the mansion, I guess. My brothers were being.." He paused, trying to think up a none offensive term for how they'd acted toward him that day specifically, "too much again. And so I just left for fresh air, wondered around and found this place." He said, gesturing around him with a calm smile, "My solitude."

"Your brothers sound like dicks to make you leave a mansion, filled with money and priceless valuables, like that." Goldie stated, finishing the last bite of her sandwich and reaching for her unopened can of ice tea.

"They've been worse." He shrugged, a distant look overtaking his features, not wanting to continue the topic any longer.

Goldie noticed his awkward struggle to think up a subject change, and instead did it herself. "So you painted these?" She asked referring to the rock paintings around them, "pretty impressive stuff. Maybe one day you'll have a piece famous enough for me to steal." She chuckled, lightening the mood a bit.

"You think so?" He mused, a small smile pulling at the corner of his beak.

"‘Course I do! Tell me, Sharpie, how much effort did you put into these?" She asked, an idea stirring in her mind, not a cunning or deceiving one, but maybe one that could help this little squirt in the long run.

"Not much, why?" He asked, opening a can of Pep and chugging down a few gulps. No use in only drinking the first sip if he's gonna have to be the one to restock later.

"You ever considered becoming an artist? Those guys are fucking rich and basically make effortless money." Goldie rambled on, watching through the corner of her eye as the cogs began turning in Louie's mind, a heartwarming smile crossing over her face.

"That actually doesn't sound too bad." He finally voiced.

"Plus, that cunning brain of yours will still be needed to swindle art freaks into buying your shit." Goldie smirked, taking a quick sip from her iced tea, "Needless to say, you were probably born for the art business. And once you make it big, I'll be coming for my share." She winked at him as he did a small spit take.

"Your share? As in a cut of my future fortune?" He asked. Goldie felt a bit nostalgic at his words, he reminded her a lot of Scrooge in a way.

"Well, yeah, I mean, you wouldn't've even thought on this if it weren't for me." The blonde said, pressing a thumb to her chest with a wide grin.

"Fine, then. Eighty, twenty." He stated smugly, taking another sip from his soda can.

Goldie gasped in faux offense, "Eighty, twenty? What do you take me for? A working class woman? Sixty, forty." She stated cockily.

"Sixty five, thirty five, final offer." Louie smirked, watching as Goldie's expression slowly turned into something resembling pride. Was it the fact that she was secured in gaining a future allowance maybe? Or was it him that she felt a swell of pride for?

Either way, this began the small bond between the two to blossom and grow a bit more since their last encounter. Business talk and mockery of Scrooge and Donald filled the beautiful garden around them as the playful afternoon faded into the cool, calm of evening and the two decided it was finally time to head back.

"You staying the night or do you have somewhere to be?" Louie asked, expecting her to laugh in his face and disappear for another long period of time. What he got, though, made his heart swell slightly.

Goldie pulled back some of his head feathers and kissed his forehead with a smile, "I mean, if you'd like. But don't blame me if Moneybags and I keep the house up tonight." She added with a smug wink, making the younger of the two very audibly gag.

She chuckled happily, catching him in another headlock as soon as they made it to the gate, giving him a noogie and ruffling his head feathers. The two laughed whole heartily as they swayed toward the mansion looking like a pair of drunkards. Warm, happy, and content, drunkards.

Right there and then, Louie thought, Goldie had been more of a mother to him, in the span of three and a half hours, than Della had been for the entirety of her return home from the moon. And maybe, just maybe, that wasn't as bad a thing as anyone would've let on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks so much for reading!! This IS my first DT fic, or any duck themed fic for that matter, so I hope u liked it!
> 
> Have a great day/night onward!!  
×o×o Lemon <3


End file.
